The Mysterious Man in the Club
by smmiskimen
Summary: My one shot about my night with Edward Cullen. Was supposed to be a one shot about Emmett hyping Bella up on caffeine but I had trouble writing it. Instead here is my lust filled night with Edward.


**Ok so here is my one shot. It was supposed to be about Emmett filling Bella up with caffeine and 5 hour energy drinks then having Edward deal with an extremely hyper Bella and a hysterical Emmett but I just couldn't get it to flow on paper and ended up scrapping the idea. Instead I started writing and ended up with this, me and Edward meeting in a club and heading back to his place. HEY! I couldn't help it! I keep asking people to remove Bella's name and replace it with mine but no one will lol, so I had to. If you don't want to read it it's fine but if you do, I won't be mad if you replace my name with yours! So, here is my night with the luxurious Edward Cullen! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Edward except for in this story! hahaha!**

**Enjoy and Thank!  
**

* * *

The Mysterious Man in the Club

I eyed him curiously from across the bar. He was so handsome I thought he wasn't real at first. But then he had looked my way and made me blush. It didn't take much to make me blush but still, why had this Greek god been able to do it? I sucked down the two tequila shots that I had ordered and tried to let the liquid courage take its hold on me so I could approach him.

I was running through the thoughts in my head trying to think of a non cheesy pick up line I could use on him. Almost as if he had heard me he looked up, smiled, and motioned for me with one finger. It was reminiscent of Dirty Dancing with Johnny and Baby. My legs felt weak at the thought of movement but I had to get to him. He had beckoned me first with his eyes and then with his finger.

I stood and walked towards him, weaving in and out of the crowd with some difficulty, I never took my eyes off of him though. I reached him and smiled at him, a slow blush creeping up my neck and face. He returned the smile and reached for my hand. When he touched me I jumped slightly, his hand was so cold but I didn't want to let go in this hot, crowded club.

I never took my eyes off him as he led me away from the crowded bar area and onto the dance floor. The crowds seemed to part as he led the way. We reached the middle of the dance floor and started into a slow grind to the music. My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and my hips rubbed against his, matching his rhythm and seductive sway. I had no idea who my mystery man was but I didn't want anyone or anything else at the moment. My gaze was trapped in his eyes and I felt hypnotized.

He lowered his head to my neck and seemed to smell me. I leaned even more into him reflexively and nuzzled my head into his thick, strong jaw line. He smelled so good and felt so cold, it was wonderful amidst all the sweat and heat around me. I felt something cold and tingly against my neck and jumped when I realized it was his tongue, gliding across my neck, tasting me. I suddenly felt the pull between my legs at the realization that I wanted him, needed him! He seemed to sense it and pulled me off of the dance floor, out the side door, and down the road to a car.

I didn't question where we were going or my safety; I was intoxicated by lust for him. He opened the door for me and seemed to be sitting next to me in the car within seconds. I just assumed it was the tequila talking and that I was seeing things. He started the car and pulled out into traffic.

"So, what is your name stranger?" I asked trying to sound seductive.

"Edward" he purred at me. "What is yours?"

"I am Shannon" I said. "Where are we headed?"

"I assumed from your reaction that you wanted something more from me." I blushed as he said this. "Was I wrong? Do you want me to let you out here?"

"Umm, well, no… I just didn't think you would be so upfront about it."

"I am always upfront when it comes to something I _want_."

"Well then, where to?"

"My place?" Edward asked raising his eyebrow.

"Fine by me handsome, as long as we can continue what we started…"

Edward chuckled at this and sped the car up a little.

Within a few minutes we leaving the city and turning down a well lit winding road through a luxurious neighborhood. He pulled up a tree lined driveway and parked in front of a huge brick house. My mouth dropped open in shock and awe and I heard a chuckle beside me.

"You live here?" I asked doubtful.

"Yes, would you like to see the inside?" he asked back.

"Definitely!" I replied as I unbuckled my seatbelt. He opened my door for me and I stepped out adjusting my short black skirt and deep plunging red top. He took my hand and led me up to the front door, my kitten heels clicking on the brick sidewalk.

Edward led me inside the house and started showing me around. He stopped at the wet bar and poured me a shooter of Patron. I took it and giggled slightly. I wondered what this mysterious mister Edward had in store for me and I couldn't wait to see.

He walked toward the stairs and looked over his shoulder at me, beckoning me with his eyes. I was dazzled by him and wanted to follow, I had to follow. I slipped out of my heels and walked silently behind him, following him up the stairs.

He led the way to a dark bedroom, lit only by soft vanilla scented candles. There was a large king size bed covered in the most luxurious satin sheets. How I wanted to roll in those sheets with the delicious Edward. I wanted to wrap my arms and legs around this beautiful specimen of man and let him fill me up completely.

As if he could read my mind, he crossed the room to me, removed the now empty glass from my hand and led me to the bed. I followed him across to the bed and he placed me on it. I couldn't look away from his beautiful topaz eyes, he had me mesmerized and I wanted him to take me.

He slowly slipped his cold hands up under my top. I gasped at the feel of him against my skin and wanted his hands all over me. He lifted his hands up my abdomen, sliding my shirt up with them and my head dipped backwards in pleasure.

"Oh Edward, touch me!" I cried out wanting more.

"Shannon, I will give you whatever you want. Tell me what you want…what you need" Edward purred into my ear, his lips grazing my ear sending shivers rippling down my back.

"Please me Edward, make me yours! Tell me you need me, tell me you want me" I breathed at him as his hands found my ample breasts and teased my nipples.

His lips were kissing down my neck leaving goosebumps behind them. "Shannon, I need to feel you. I want to take you. Oh Shannon!" he moaned into my neck as my hands wound their way into his dark bronze hair. His eyes were now wild with passion as he ripped my shirt off of me and buried his face into my cleavage.

Edward felt so good kissing me and I still couldn't believe he picked me out of that club. I was going to make the most of tonight so I pulled him down onto the bed with me, spreading my legs and lifting my hips to rub against his swelling package. He moaned in response and took one of my nipples into his mouth making me moan back.

I tried to unbutton his shirt but he stopped me and ripped it open himself exposing his pale, chiseled chest and my eyes grew wide with lust. He smiled at my response and took one of my hands and placed it on his chest. My fingers traced the lines his muscles created. I kept tracing them all the way down to the deep V that marked the way to ecstasy.

I licked my lips in anticipation and he smiled slyly at me then crushed his cold lips against mine. I opened them and teased his lips with the tip of my tongue making him moan and press his hips against mine. I moaned when I felt his stiff erection against me.

He kissed his way down my body and took my skirt into his teeth and growled. Then I heard the ripping of fabric as he ripped the skirt off of me leaving me in nothing but my lace panties. I tried to reach his belt to remove it and he pushed me roughly back onto the bed and tsked me while shaking his head back and forth.

"Allow me" Edward said in a gentlemanly way and bowed. Then he undid his belt, slid it out of the belt loops and tossed it onto the bed. I watched with lust filled eyes as he unbuttoned his slacks and unzipped them. They slid to the floor and revealed the delicious body underneath. The only thing covering him now was a pair of dark red silk boxers. I wanted him to remove them too. Oh please, if there is a god, let this gorgeous man remove them and give me the pleasure I want!

Edward smiled at me and his liquid topaz eyes dazzled me into submission. Whatever he wants, I will give him willingly.

Edward slowly hooked his thumbs into the waist of his boxers and I licked my lips in anticipation. Slowly, ever so slowly, he slipped them down his hips and his happy trial directed the way to the ecstasy that I was about to receive. His boxers were on the floor in a puddle of silk and my eyes widened at the sight of his lovely full erection.

He climbed back onto the bed and fingered my lace panties lightly before grabbing them and ripping them away from my body. I gasped is surprise and a slow crooked smile spread across his lips. He kissed his way back up my body and I was putty under his lips, my eyes closed and I started moaning in pleasure.

Suddenly, his erection was at my opening and my lips parted as I sighed deeply.

"What do you want my love?" he asked me huskily.

"Take me Edward!" I moaned into him as I lifted my hips to meet his.

"As you wish Shannon" he said as he thrust himself inside of me and I almost lost it. He filled me up and it felt so good.

He pumped his hips quickly bring me to climax quickly and I bucked my hips against his in pleasure as the orgasm spread throughout me. He didn't stop and kept pumping against me bringing me to orgasm over and over again.

For hours this went on and when I thought I had nothing left to give I felt him climax and empty himself into me as I screamed out from another orgasm. As I was regaining my breath from the hours of ecstasy he pressed his cold lips against my flushed neck.

"May I do one more thing Shannon, my love?" Edward asked me breathlessly.

"Anything Edward" I said.

"May I bite you?"

"Whatever you want…" I said and raised my chin to give him full access to me. I couldn't say no to him.

He opened his mouth and I felt his teeth against me then my eyes flew open and I gasped in terror as I felt his teeth sink into my neck and a deep burning start through my neck. I tried to stop him but he was too strong. Everything around me grew dim as Edward sucked the life out of me and drifted off into oblivion.

* * *

**You don't have to review but I would love to hear what you think! This story was more for my imagination and desires lol! *wink wink* I hope you liked it and replaced my name with yours for fun! Later and I will start on my new story in the next few days. preciousfairymom80 helped me come up with the story line and her and I hope you like our new story.**


End file.
